Otakuruto
by KaoArika
Summary: Otaku plus Occult. Serie de drabbles acerca de Switch y Yuuki Reiko. Sin línea predeterminada, son historias cortas acerca de ellos dos, la gente a su alrededor, y sus vidas envueltas en las del uno y el otro.
1. Madre

_**Disclaimer inicial** - Sket Dance es propiedad de Shinohara Kenta y de Shueisha, yo sólo ando aquí tratando de liberar pensamientos al trabajar con sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**Mother / Madre**

Ella estaba lavando los platos de la comida mientras taradeaba una vieja canción de cuna que le cantaba a su hijo mayor cuando era un bebé. ¡Ah, las memorias que eso le provocaba! Era increíble pensar que estaba a punto de ser un estudiante universitario.

Como si de una película se trataba, la nostalgia la llevaba cuando el pequeño niño pronunció su primera palabra: 'Mamá'.

Ella sonrió un poco.

Tenía tiempo de no escuchar a su 'bebé' hablar por su propia voz... era tanta la añoranza. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿2 años?

Al estar recordando los viejos días, ella ignoraba por completo el chillido de la puerta frontal como si una persona recién había entrado a la casa.

Y fue cuando oyó esa palabra de nuevo.

"Mamá..."

Esa voz.

No era la voz de su pequeño bebé. Pero era la de un joven de casi 18 años. La mujer volteó a ver a su hijo mayor sin su mochila o laptop prendida.

No podía contener las lágrimas. Extrañaba esa voz... aunque sonara algo diferente que antes.

Dejando los platos para que se secaran, no dudó en abrazarlo y llorar en sus hombros.

"¡Kazuyoshi...!" Exclamaba la madre al llorar. Era esa misma emoción de oír su primera palabra hacia ella desde hace tanto tiempo, igual que cuando era un bebé.

"...Ya regresé..." Él se encontraba llorando también, alegre, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, al reconciliarse con su madre.

* * *

Esta es una serie de cortos ficlets o 'drabbles' que he querido escribir acerca de mi OTP de la serie, que vienen siendo el SuiRei. Ya sea de ambos (Switch y Reiko) o por separado. Empecé con este pequeño proyecto como ejercicio desde el pasado julio con palabras que fui seleccionando al azar de uno de mis libros de lectura.

Espero que mientras divise a ayudarme a que se me vengan otras ideas de otras historias (y me aligere el estrés de la Uni)... disfruten de éstos.

Cualquier comentario, review es bienvenido.

_A continuación: **Winter/Invierno**_


	2. Invierno

**Winter/Invierno**

Sonaba la última campana del día en la academia Kaimei, y así mismo, era esa la señal de inicio de las vacaciones de invierno.

O al menos eso parecía ser para todos.

Mientras se podían oír los murmullos de gente en el pasillo, conversando con otros acerca de lo que iban a hacer esas vacaciones, el recién formado Sket Dan no era de menos. Bossun había traído un par de ideas acerca de que podían hacer tan pronto llegaran las festividades. Según él, para 'fomentar la amistad entre ellos'.

Himeko no parecía estar del todo convencida, porque varias de esa ideas sonaban muy infantiles, además de lo típico que podrían hacer... si es que hubiera nieve. "Un mono de nieve, peleas con bolas de nieve... ¡No menciones tanto la palabra! ¡Así menos va a nevar!"

Switch checaba los pronósticos del clima desde temprano, y no había ninguna probabilidad de una nevada. Aunque parecía no prestar atención, por tener su vista fijada en la pantalla de su computadora, escuchaba la conversación. Hacía mucho que no vivía un ambiente similar desde hacía tiempo.

Mientras oía que sus nuevos amigos estaban discutiendo de fondo, él no evitaba pensar melancólicamente en las actividades que Bossun había enlistado...

Parecía haber pasado tanto tiempo desde que él, Masafumi y Sawa se habían divertido como niños en un invierno lleno de nieve. Sin embargo, no había pasado menos de un año desde esa vez. Él apenas podía recordar lo que habían hecho... y también se ponía a pensar que un tiempo como ése no volvería a repetirse jamás. No con su hermano fallecido, o sin su 'mejor amiga' en otra ciudad. Recordaba las risas, los juegos, las pláticas... recordaba lo feliz que se sentía.

Levantó la vista, y notó como el cielo empezaba a verse más gris que de costumbre. Y, después, vio caer un copo de nieve enfrente de sus ojos. Abrió la ventana del cuarto y sacó la mano, para sentir los otros copos que le siguieron a ése.

El sonido de la ventana al abrirse, distrajo al resto del Sket Dan... sin embargo, su expresión fue más de sorpresa que de enojo. "Wow..." Himeko expresó al acercarse dónde Switch estaba y sacó también su mano para sentir la nieve al caer.

Dejando a que Onizuka pudiera admirar el ambiente, Usui se acercó a su laptop, con una mejor idea en mente y empezó a teclear:

[¿Les parece si mejor vamos afuera?]

Bossun y Himeko se vieron entre sí, al oírlo hablar de ese modo, notando que su nuevo amigo se estaba empezando a abrir más con ellos.

Accediendo finalmente, entre un par de sonrisas, Onizuka y Fujisaki fueron por sus abrigos, mientras seguían viendo al estoico chico de gafas que no dejaba de ver la ventana.

Usui sabía que esos días de diversión que alguna vez tuvo con sus _mejores amigos,_ no volverían nunca más.

"Oye, ¡Switch!" Un abrigo le cayó a su lado, siendo lanzado por el líder del grupo. "Anda, ¡vamos!" Le indicaba que los siguiera.

Internamente, Switch sonreía, a tal presencia. Debía divertirse por un rato.

Debía divertirse y formar nuevos momentos, con sus nuevas amistades, en una fría pero cálida tarde de invierno.

* * *

Hecho, aquí está el segundo drabble, simplemente titulado 'Invierno'. Así como la historia anterior se desarrolló en un futuro, ésta se enfoca en el pasado.

Ésta es precisamente la intención que quiero con esta serie de ficlets. Claro que todavía no toco ni a Reiko o a ella y Switch como amigos o pareja... pero ya llegaré a ello.

Gracias por cualquier comentario, review o bien, 'favorito'.

_A continuación, **Morning/Mañana**_


	3. Mañana

**Morning/ Mañana**

Ver la cara de su 'rival' todas las mañanas en el salón era algo que Reiko, simplemente no podía dejar en paz en su cabeza.

La forma en la que él apenas podía producir un gesto. Como ni siquiera abría su boca. O como no podía despegar su vista de su computadora, enmarcando su mirada estoica a algo en específico, con esas gafas que le parecían indicar que era más listo que ella. O como su computadora producía un tono burlón cuando se lo proponía, al respecto de lo que ella decía.

Le molestaba.

Le irritaba.

La manera en la que iniciaban sus peleas era por tan burda que fuera el comentario. Ambos se incitaban a las discusiones interminables acerca de sus dos más grandes pasiones. Y así eran todas las mañanas.

Al menos hasta ese día.

Era la persona a quién veía primero sentarse en su lugar y ponerse a platicar con varios de los otros extravagantes compañeros que tenían. Si no era hablar con Otakura, era con Takemitsu. Si no era con ellos, era con Fujisaki u Onizuka. Había otras veces en que nada más prendía su computadora y se ponía a teclear, sepa _demonios _que. Y de repente, ambos quedaban haciendo contacto visual, por varios segundos, al momento de separar sus vistas a lo que se supone que hacían o iban a hacer en esos momentos.

Pero esa mañana en específico... él no había asistido a clases.

Era extraño ver su lugar desocupado, cuando ella estaba tomando notas para las clases. Y era algo... que le _molestaba_, también.

No se trataba de no verlo (bien por ello), pero... no se sentía tan bien al respecto. Por más que decía que lo iba a 'maldecir'… siempre era pura habladuría. Nunca le deseaba mal. Usui era una buena persona a pesar de todas las diferencias que ella y él tenían.

_Ugh._ El simple pensar en él durante ese tiempo era_ fastidioso_. Él nunca tomaba tanto tiempo de sus pensamientos... y menos pensaba en él tan seguido como ahora. Pero él siempre la ayudaba cuando estaba en problemas. ¿Quizás él estaba en problemas, también?

"¿Switch?" preguntaba Bossun cuando Reiko le preguntó acerca de su paradero (asustándole de por medio porque lo hizo de una manera algo escalofriante). "Es raro que preguntes por él." Fujisaki era de esas personas que podía simplemente ignorar lo que pasaba a su alrededor, a pesar de ser tan observador.

"Tendré mis razones para pensar en ello." Le contestaba ella, mientras tomaba el mechón de cabello que estaba al frente de su vista. Aunque sentía un ligero cosquilleo en sus largas pero algo pálidas manos. "Bueno, Switch se enfermó hace un par de días. Ayer tuvimos que enviarlo a su casa para evitar que no nos contagiara."

"¿Enfermo?"

"Una gripe común. Ya sabes, con mucha tos, moco... Tiempo de alergias o algo así. No nos dio muchos detalles."

"Ya veo... gracias." Su voz no soltaba el tono de decepción que tenía de no verlo. Vaya, ¿sonaba decepcionada? Se dirigió a su lugar para tratar de poner en orden su cuaderno de apuntes para la siguiente clase, y el mismo cosquilleo en sus manos de hace pocos minutos le estaba molestando, de nuevo. Se volteó hacia Fujisaki, otra vez, preguntándole de la nada: "¿Y sabes cuántos días se va a tomar?"

El chico se echó para atrás, con su banco, tambaleándose antes de recuperar el equilibrio, por la abrupta pregunta. "¡GYAA! ¡No, no sé cuántos días se vaya a tomar! Como acabo de decirte, ¡no nos dio harto detalles sobre ello!"

"Gracias... Perdón por preguntar."

"No... no tienes de qué lamentarte." Le contestaba Fujisaki, cuando ella volvía a su lugar.

Al momento de tomar su asiento, en cierto modo lo extrañaba. Sus manos reaccionaban ante tal detalle. Las únicas veces en que sus manos se ponían así, era cuando le entraba el miedo.

Pero, ¿qué miedo debería tener?_ Switch-kun_ sólo iba a tomarse su tiempo para recuperarse. No había nada más de que preocuparse. No tenía que preocuparse por un detalle semejante.

Aunque... debía admitir que aunque fuera sólo un contacto visual con él... podía resguardar que todo estaba bien con él. Y más ahora que ese era su último año en Kaimei. Juntos.

Como todas las mañanas, a pesar de que le irritara, le molestara y demás, sólo verlo... podía asegurar que él estaría bien y libre de cualquier '_maleficio de mala suerte_' que siempre le deseara.

* * *

Tenía una versión alternativa trabajada con este mismo aspecto de 'mañana', pero pensé que era mejor usar ésta.

Básicamente, es obvio el respeto que Reiko le tiene a Switch... y aunque le desee mal, no lo hace con el mal de hacerlo verdad. Sin embargo, por cómo es ella... a veces se tomas las cosas muy figurativamente.

Agradezco por su lectura.

_A continuación, **Clubroom/Cuarto de Club**_


End file.
